leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pupitar (Pokémon)
|} Pupitar (Japanese: サナギラス Sanagiras) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 30 and evolves into starting at level 55. Biology Pupitar is encased inside a thick grayish-blue shell, sporting a hardness that is comparable to bedrock. Its red eyes can be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of its body is covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protrude from its forehead. While its arms and legs are developing inside the shell, Pupitar uses compressed gas to propel itself around, and can generate enough force to knock down mountains. Pupitar lives and moves freely around harsh ranges. In the anime Major appearances Pupitar debuted in The Mystery is History!, where one nicknamed Cruise was shown to be owned by Ritchie. It appeared between The Mystery is History! and A Promise is a Promise. A Pupitar appeared in A Poached Ego!, under the ownership of Rico, a Pokémon Poacher. It evolved into a in the same episode while attacking , who were releasing the and Rico had stolen. Minor appearances A Pupitar appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pupitar debuted in one of Lance's flashbacks in Popular Pupitar, where he first encountered . He switched out Pupitar to counter the from Silver's Murkrow. He was later given to Silver and evolved into before being returned to Lance. A Pupitar appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Pupitar appeared in Pinsir Changes. A Pupitar belonging to an first appeared in PASM24. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Pupitar appeared in 's fantasy in The Great Helper!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Billy uses a Pupitar to back up his . Pokédex entries ing can topple a mountain.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , Terminus Cave, Friend Safari (Rock)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 63, Endless Level 70, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 5}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 179 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 636}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||''}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 74 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 132 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=247 |name2=Pupitar |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=248 |name3=Tyranitar |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia Origin Pupitar is based on a pupa, as it is between its evolutionary line's larval stage ( ) and adulthood ( ). Name origin Pupitar is derived from '' , the stage in some insects between the larval stage and adulthood. Sanagiras may be a combination of 蛹 sanagi (pupa) and 嫌い kirai (hate). Giras may derive from Gojira, the Japanese name for the character , or Angiras, the Japanese name for the character . Both are dinosaur-like movie monsters ( ) that share some characteristics with , its evolution. In other languages , , Godzilla, and |fr=Ymphect|frmeaning=From and . It may also have been named that way to resemble insecte |es=Pupitar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pupitar|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Pupitar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=데기라스 Degiras|komeaning=From and Angiras. |zh_cmn=沙基拉 Shājīlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. May also be from . Contains |hi=पिउपिटर Pupitar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пьюпитар P'yupitar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} External links |} de:Pupitar es:Pupitar fr:Ymphect it:Pupitar ja:サナギラス zh:沙基拉斯